We stand alone and yet together
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: A/U Rewrite of the Mirai timeline, to include Goten. Abandoned.
1. The Death of a Hero

We stand alone and yet together

Chapter 1: The Death of a Hero

**This story has been in my head for some time now, and was distacting me from my other stories so I've decided to write it. **

**And of cause I don't own DBZ!  
**

**Hope you enjoy.**

It has been six weeks since Goku finally returned from Namek. Six weeks since he'd finally killed Frieza. Now there was peace, and life was returning to normal for the Son family. Well as normal as it ever was.

"Son Goku!" Chichi's voice rang out, stopping Goku in his tracks as he was leaving the house. "Just where do you think your going?" Goku turned to his wife, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Chi, I was going to train with Piccolo." Goku said. Gohan looked up from his place at the table, at the mention of his old teacher.

"Gohan! Keep studying!" Gohan glanced at his father, suppressed a sigh, then returned his attention back to his books. "Goku I don't want our family to have anything to do with that green monster!" Goku winced as the end of the sentence turned into a scream.

"But it's only training." Goku pleaded. "It's not like we're good friends or anything!" Gohan almost chocked on the pencil he'd been chewing on at that remark. He looked up to see his mother turning red. He stood up, and gathered his books.

"Where do you think your going!?" Chichi yelled at him, Gohan jumped.

"To my room." He yelped and retreated from the room. Goku decided this was his chance and completed his move to leave the house.

"Goku!" Chichi screamed, as Goku launched into the sky.

"Sorry, Chi." He yelled down to her. "I'll be back before dinner!"

Goku sighed as he got out of hearing range of her screams. He loved her dearly, but man could she yell! He hadn't felt well yesterday, and when he'd got up this morning he'd felt dizzy. That had never happened to him before, and it worried about it for a while, but it didn't last that long. He hadn't said anything to Chichi as she tends to overact to these things. He'd decided that it must have been because he hadn't been training recently, he'd been spending a lot of time with Chichi and Gohan, because he'd felt guilty over leaving them for so long.

He arrived at the waterfall and saw Piccolo meditating. He landed and walked up to him.

"What do you want, Goku?" Piccolo asked without opening his eyes. Goku grinned, and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to train." Goku said. Now Piccolo did open his eyes, he looked down at his old rival, his eyes unreadable. Goku shifted, he couldn't get rid of a feeling that something wasn't right. Piccolo smirked.

"Sure, just don't go super saiyan." He said, and landed in front of Goku.

"Woohoo!" Goku shouted and jumped into the air. Piccolo stared at him, how on earth did I ever lose to this guy, he thought. When Goku landed, which took longer than was normal, he dropped into fighting stance. "I'll go easy, don't want to hurt you Piccolo." He said. Piccolo dropped into his fighting stance.

"Humph. It won't be that easy, Son." He said. Goku grinned and launched into an attack. Piccolo was able to block all of Goku's attacks. He can't be putting much into this. Piccolo thought, this shouldn't be this easy. Piccolo saw an opening and took it, driving a punch though Goku's defences. Again, Goku should have blocked that! Piccolo shock away the thought and drove his advantage, Goku only just blocking his punches. When they finally broke apart, Goku was breathing heavily. Piccolo frowned.

"Are you alright, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Goku said. "You've improved a lot." Piccolo shock his head.

"No I haven't." Piccolo was getting concerned. Goku didn't look at all well, he was sweating, and his ki was all over the place. Goku began to power up, and a golden aura appeared round him, his hair swept up and flashed gold for a second, before he fell out of super saiyan with a look of shock on his face. He clutched at his chest where he'd just felt the pain. A roaring sound filled his ears, he was thought he heard someone call his name, but ceased to matter as his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

Piccolo stared at the fallen form of Goku for a while, he couldn't believe that Goku had just fainted. It seemed impossible, surely a super saiyan shouldn't faint, but it had just happened. Piccolo looked round, what was he going to do? He walked up to Goku, his ki was erratic, and he kept grimacing even though he was unconscious. Piccolo picked him up.

"I'm taking you home." He said and took off.

Chichi opened the door and saw Piccolo holding the unconscious form of her husband and screamed. Piccolo walked passed her and found a sofa to lay Goku on.

"You monster!" Chichi yelled at him, now finding her voice. "What have you done to my Goku?!" Piccolo glared at her.

"I haven't done anything!" He said. "He fainted!" But Chichi wasn't listening, she was to busy fussing over her fallen husband. Gohan rushed into the room, he paused when he saw Piccolo, and seemed about to say something before he noticed his father.

"Dad!" He said and rushed to his side with Chichi. Gohan looked over at Piccolo. "What happened?"

"I don't know, kid, he just collapsed." Piccolo said. Chichi turned on him.

"You did something to him!" She yelled, Piccolo raised his hands and backed away, at her fury. "Your going to make it better, or I'll..."

"Mum!" Gohan said, "Dad's waking up." Chichi instantly turned away from Piccolo. Goku's eyes opened just a crack.

"Chi?" He asked weakly, then his eyes opened fully.

"Oh, Goku!" Chichi cried and flew into his arms. "Don't scare me like that again!" Goku gently pushed her of him.

"Chi, I'm o...AHHH!!" He yelled in pain and clutched his chest in pain, he fell back down, and thrashing and groaning in pain.

"Goku! Goku!" Chichi cried out, but Goku didn't seem to hear her.

"I'm calling Bulma!" Gohan said and ran to the phone.

It was half an hour before Bulma arrived, and there had been no change in Goku, in fact he seemed to be getting worse. She entered and was followed by Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta. Piccolo was still there, leaning against a wall, looking at the floor. Chichi fell on Bulma.

"You can make him better." She pleaded of her friend. "You have to!"

"I'll try, Chichi, I promise." Bulma said and knelt by Goku who was delirious from the pain. Bulma placed a hand on his head, he didn't have a temperature. She watched his movements the way he was thrashing and his hand covered his chest... Bulma suddenly got to her feet, an expression of horror on her face. She'd see this before, at Capsule Corp. a new virus, it... it was fatal! She shock her head, this isn't happening, not to Goku!

"Bulma!" Chichi said. "You know what wrong with my Goku, don't you?" Bulma swallowed, and nodded.

"It's a new heart virus." She said. "It's deadly."

"NOO!!" Chichi howled and fell on her husbands chest.

"But Goku's not human, maybe it won't kill him." Bulma said, trying to save her friend some pain.

"That's right Chichi! He'll be fine." Krillin said.

"Yeah, no virus is going to get the better of Goku." Yamcha said. But as he said that, they felt Goku's ki start to slowly drop.

"Dad!" Gohan cried out in fear.

"No." Vegeta said. "Kakarot can't die, not like this!" That made Chichi howl again.

"No! Son Goku, you can't leave me!" She said. "I'm pregnant! You can't leave your children!" But Goku's ki continued to drop and then disappear completely as his heart gave out.

"NOOOO!!" Chichi screamed.

Gohan stood, and stared at his fathers body, then suddenly ran for the door, when he was clear of the house he launched into the sky. He flew with no direction he just had to get away, get away from the pain, but it was following him. He landed in the middle of desert, and screamed. He put all his anger, pain and fear into the scream, it lasted along time, but he didn't feel any better afterwards. So he powered up and sent energy balls at the surrounding mountains, creating large holes in them.

"Gohan!" Piccolo called out to him. Gohan turned to face the only other person who'd been like a father to him. "It's alright to cry." Gohan blinked then felt the tears start to fall. He ran into Piccolo, and cried into him, Piccolo held him close. They stayed there till Gohan tears dried up, with was well into the everning.

**There we are! Please review.**

**And yes the child Chichi is pregnant with is Goten. **


	2. The New Lives

We stand alone and yet together

Chapter 2: The New Lives.

Seven and a half months have passed since Goku's sudden death. Life had returned to what could be seen as normal for everyone left behind. Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin were the first to return to normal life. Vegeta throw him self into his training, determined to gain the right to the title of the strongest in the galaxy, rather then having it given to him by the actions of a virus. Piccolo retreated to the forest to train. Chichi dealt with her pain by obsessing over the imminent arrival of the new addition to the Son family. Gohan was the one who took the death hardest, he lost the child innocence that he'd kept even though all the suffering he'd witness up till then. He lost interest in the studying that Chichi made him do, and would run away for days on end to train with Piccolo. As Chichi got lost further into her obsession with her pregnancy, the less she hassled Gohan about studying and more time he spent with Piccolo. Luckily today was one of the few times Gohan was at home.

Gohan padded down stairs, and stopped at the door, confused by what he saw within the kitchen. Chichi was standing at the sink staring out of the window.

"Mum?" Gohan asked, he was a little worried. Chichi jumped little and looked at him, she smiled.

"Oh, Gohan dear. It's so nice that your here." She said. "You can help me get the house perfect for the baby." Gohan frowned, she had been getting the house 'perfect' for the last four months, surly it should be, by now. Then he noticed something that was worse, for a saiyan that is, there was no breakfast.

"Mum, where's breakfast?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot." She said. Gohan stared at her unable to form words. His mother never forgets things like that. I should never have left with Piccolo for those weeks, he scalded himself. He walked round the table and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I left." He said. Chichi looked down at him and smiled.

"It's alright, Gohan." She said. Gohan looked up at her, this isn't normal, he thought. Then he felt something wet hit his legs, he look down, and saw the wet stain on the front of his mothers dress.

"Mum?" He said. Chichi looked down and squealed.

"Gohan! My waters just broke!" She said panicking. "Its too early!" Even though he was only seven Gohan knew what he had to do.

"Wait here, I'll get Nimbus." He said and ran outside to call the cloud. Once it got there he rushed inside to get his mother, and helped her onto the cloud. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Chichi had already had her first contraction, and in no time she was whisked away to the delivery room by the nurses. Leaving Gohan standing in the reception, unsure what to do, so he went to a phone and rang Bulma.

About an hour later, Bulma appeared, she looked down at to Gohan, who was sitting outside the delivery room. Looking a little fed up.

"Where is she." She asked. Before Gohan could respond.

"DAMN YOU SON GOKU! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE!" Chichi yelled. Both Bulma and Gohan stared at the door, then Bulma giggled.

"That's sounds like Chichi." She said and sat down next to Gohan, who shifted comfortable at the closeness. "So Gohan, are you excited at being a big brother?" Gohan shrugged.

"I guess." He said. Bulma looked at him, worried by his lack of enthusiasm.

"New life is a precious thing Gohan." She said. Gohan looked up at, and she gasped at the tears in his eyes.

"But it's not going to bring..." Gohan stopped, and wiped the tears away.

"Oh, Gohan!" Bulma said and pulled him into a hug. "We all miss him." She said quietly. Gohan pulled himself out of the hug and pushed away from her, to the other edge of the bench.

"Leave me alone!" He said and stared at the ground.

Several uneventful, other then lots of curses from Chichi, hours later, a nurse came out. Both Gohan and Bulma stood up.

"Soh Gohan?" She asked, and Gohan nodded. She smiled. "You may come in now." She said and turned to go back in.

"Ahem." Bulma said, and the nurse turned back.

"Yes miss?" She said.

"I'm coming as well." Bulma said. the nurse looked nervous.

"I don't know..."

"I'm Chichi's oldest friend!" Bulma said, "And it wasn't a request." With that both she and Gohan entered the room. Chichi was sitting up in bed holding a bundle of cloth. She beamed at them.

"Gohan!" Chichi said happily. "Come say hello to your brother." Gohan went over to his mothers side. He looked at the bundle in Chichi's arms, a lock of black hair could be seen. "This is Goten!"

Chichi lowered her arm, so Gohan could see him better. Goten looked at him, his black eyes staring at him. Gohan stared at him.

"Black eyes?" He asked eventually confused. Chichi laughed.

"You were the same." She said. "Must be a saiyan thing." She smiled. "Do you want to hold him?" Gohan looked at his mother nervously.

"I don't know if I can." He said.

"Of cause you can!" Chichi said. "Just sit down." Gohan sat on the chair next to the bed. Bulma took Goten out of Chichi's arms and placed him in Gohans arms.

"Just support his head. Yes that's it. There you have it." Bulma said. Gohan looked down at his new born brother, and Goten looked back. Then a brown tail came out of the cloth and wrapped it's self round Gohans arm. Bulma chuckled at this and Gohan stared at it then at Goten. He looks just like dad, Gohan thought, he really is my brother! He smiled at him and Goten gurgled. A tiny hand come out and gripped Gohans finger, it was a really strong grip. Gohans smile widened.

"Goten." He said, and Goten gurgled again. "I'm never going to leave you." He promised.

* * *

The two year old squealed in delight as Gohan chased him. It was Gotens favorite game, he ran round the house and Gohan pretended to be the 'bad man' chasing him. There was the sound of the telephone, but Gohan ignored it as he finally caught Goten sweeping him into the air, bringing another squeal of delight from Goten. Gohan collapsed on the floor with him, laughing. Goten sat on his chest, laughing as well. Finally Gohan sat up and Goten slid onto the ground with a thump, he grinned a grin just like Goku's.

"Again!" He yelled. Gohan smile and shock his head.

"No, not now." Gohan said. Gotens smile dropped but only a little.

"Again, again!" He said. "Daddy!" Gohan choked a little at that. Recently Goten had started calling him that, why Gohan had no idea, and wasn't that sure where he'd leant it as no one said daddy near him that Gohan was aware anyway.

"Gohan." Gohan corrected him. Goten shook his head.

"Daddy!" He said firmly.

"Gohan." Gohan said again and playfully landed a light punch on Gotens cheek. Goten returned the punch, but not playfully, he giggled and ran off. Gohan put a hand to his cheek where Goten had hit. That was much harder than a two year old should have managed. It must be something to do with dad being super saiyan before Goten was conceived, Gohan concluded. Just then Chichi came in.

"Gohan, that was Mrs Briefs." She said then stopped. "Why are you on the floor?" She asked. Gohan got up.

"Just playing with Goten." He said. Chichi smiled.

"We're going over to Capsule Corp." She said. "Bulma's just had a baby boy!"

"Wow, cool!" Gohan said.

"Yes, now go get your brother, we're going now." Chichi said. Gohan ran out of the room to find Goten.

When they got to Capsule Corp. they found Bulma along with her parents in a living room. Bulma was holding her baby, sitting on a sofa, and her parents were either side of her.

"Chichi, Gohan, Goten!" Bulma exclaimed. "It's so good to see you all!"

"Bulma!" Chichi said. "I'm so happy for you!" Bulma smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"I wonna see the baby!" Goten said and ran up to Bulma. They all gathered round.

"His name is Trunks." Bulma said. He had lavender hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh he's so handsome! Yamcha must be so proud!" Chichi said, and Bulma stiffened. Chichi looked at everyone "Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh no dear." Mrs Briefs said. "It's just that Yamcha's not the father."

"Mum!" Bulma said. Mrs Briefs put her hand over her mouth.

"Oops!" She said. Bulma sighed at her friends questioning look.

"Yamcha and I haven't been together for over a year. He left me for someone else." She said.

"Oh, Bulma!" Chichi said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. But if he's not the father who is?" Bulma looked down.

"Er, Vegeta." She said.

"What! Vegeta!" Chichi exclaimed. Bulma nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Well, Trunks was born with a tail. So yeah, I'm pretty sure." Bulma said.

"That's pretty neat!" Gohan said. "Another saiyan!"

"I wonna see the baby!!" Goten demanded, holding up his hands. Chichi looked at Bulma, who laughed.

"Of cause you can, Goten." She said. Goten grinned, and Chichi lifted him up onto the sofa. Goten reached out for Trunks.

"You've got to be gentle, Goten." Chichi said. goten stared Trunks who stared back at him.

"So small!" Goten said.

"You were once that small." Bulma said, and Goten pulled a face.

"No I wasn't!" He said. Just when Goten was about to touch Trunks's face, Trunks hiccupped a little bit of sick onto his hand. Goten pulled another face.

"Yucky!" He said, and pulled his hand back. Dr Briefs chuckled, and Goten's eyes started to fill up then he began to cry. Moments later Trunks began to cry as well. Gohan looked at the scene and began to laugh. He had the feeling those two would become great friends one day.

**Ok, that was all very sentimental, for me that is. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	3. The End of Peace

We stand alone and yet together

Chapter 3: The End of Peace

**Well this is when the story really starts to take shape.**

Once they had calmed both Goten and Trunks down, Chichi turned to Bulma, and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to tell me how that happened?" She asked.

"What?" Bulma said, than seemed to understand, and blushed, "It was a passion fling." She said.

"Really?" Chichi said. Bulma blushed again and looked away.

"Yeah, you have no idea how hot Vegeta is when he's just finished training." Bulma said. "I saw him come out with his top off, and well..."

"Bulma dear, there are children present." Dr Briefs said.

"I wonna know what happened next!" Goten said, he thought it was a story. Bulma blush deepened, Gohan saw this and decided to distract Goten.

"Hey Goten!" Gohan said. "Bad mans gonna get you!" Goten squealed in delight and ran off, Gohan in close pursuit. Everyone watched Goten and Gohans game for a bit.

"Gohan's a natural big brother isn't he." Bulma said. Chichi smiled.

"Yes he is." She said then looked back at Bulma. "Tell me, what does the _Prince _think of being a father?" Bulma sighed, and looked at the sleeping form of Trunks in her arms.

"I honestly don't know." She said. "Most of the time he's so distant, like Trunks doesn't even exist. But sometimes I see him looking over at me while I'm holding him, with an almost affectionate expression." Chichi gasped and Bulma giggled. "Yeah, I know hard to believe isn't it!" She said. "Of cause as soon as he sees me noticing he says something nasty and goes off to train."

"That does sound like Vegeta." Chichi said.

"Yeah but." Bulma smiled. "There have been times I've gone to feed Trunks, and I've seen Vegeta by his crib staring at him." Bulma looked down at Trunks sadly. "I get the feeling Vegeta doesn't know how to show normal affection."

There was a small yelp from the hall, and Goten ran into the room, and hid behind Chichi's legs.

"Real bad man!" He said. Moments later Vegeta entered with Gohan close behind.

"You didn't have to scare him!" Gohan said.

"VEGETA! You scared him!" Bulma screeched, and Trunks woke up crying. Bulma was then busy trying to calm him.

"He ran into me." Vegeta said icily. "I didn't do anything."

"Like we'd believe that." Bulma said. Vegeta folded his arms.

"Believe whatever you want women!" He said.

"I don't want you anywhere near my Goten, you'll hurt him!" Chichi said. Gohan was a little surprised that he wasn't included in that statement, but then most of her mothering had been passed onto Goten when he was born.

"I wouldn't hurt Kakarot's brats!" Vegeta said. "They aren't worth my time!" Chichi looked as if she was going to explode. Gohan knew he had to change the subject before there was a major incident. He decided to ask something he'd been meaning to ask Vegeta for sometime.

"Vegeta." He said, and they all looked at him, because of his non-accusing tone. "I was wondering if I could train with you." Vegeta stared at him then smirked.

"And why would I waste my time with you?" He asked. Gohan smiled.

"Because you'll attain super saiyan faster if you train with someone." Gohan said. Vegeta paused, it is true, a training partner would help in achieve super saiyan sooner.

"GOHAN!" Chichi yelled, causing Trunks to start crying again. "I will not allow you to waste your time on such meaningless things!" This caused the most unexpected thing to happen.

"Your son is saiyan!" Vegeta said, to a very surprised Chichi. "It is in his blood to fight, you can not prevent it with your words." There was a long silence. Gohan couldn't believe that Vegeta was fighting against his mother, and on his behalf as well, it was just so strange. Chichi recovered and glared at Vegeta.

"My Gohan's going to be a scholar! Not some no brain fighter!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the insult.

"Mum." Gohan said quickly. "I'm already four years ahead of anyone else my age. I can train a little without losing any ground."

"He's got a point, Chichi." Bulma said, having got Trunks to stop crying yet again.

"No!" Chichi said, she looked at Gohan. "Gohan, dear, you don't really want to spend your life fighting, like..." Gohan had enough of this.

"Like dad?" He asked. There was a shocked silence. "Please mum, this is all I have left of him." After a moment, Chichi's face softened.

"If that's what you really want." She said. "I guess you could train for three hours a day, without to much damage." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks mum." He said, and turned to Vegeta. "Well, what do you say, can I train with you?" Vegeta folded his arms and smirked.

"Fine." He said. Gohan felt someone tug on his trousers, he looked down.

"Can I train?" Goten asked, and Gohan chuckled.

"Sorry, squirt, you're too young." He said. "Maybe in a few years."

* * *

The training with Vegeta had lasted three months, a whole month more than Gohan expected, before Vegeta tired of Gohan and shut him out without even telling him it was over. After that Gohan returned to training with Piccolo.

There was a knock on the door of the Son residence.

"I'll get it!" An excitable, three year old, Goten yelled and ran to the door. Unable to reach the door knob, he levitated until he could and opened the door. Goten landed and grinned, a grin just like Goku's. "Hi, uncle Piccolo!" He chirped. Piccolo grimaced slightly at being called 'uncle'. Goten ran back into the house.

"Mum, Gohan! Piccolo's here!" He yelled as he went. Piccolo stepped inside the house just as Chichi appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hello, Piccolo." She said with a small smile. Over the years she'd leant to accept, Piccolo somewhat. After all her sons trusted him, and he hadn't really done anything bad for a long time.

"Chichi." Piccolo said with a small nod. The phone rang, and Chichi went to answer it. Gohan came into the room. He was wearing an orange gi, similar to what Goku wore.

"Hi, Piccolo!" He said. "Ready to be beaten again." Piccolo snorted.

"If you beat me last time, I must have missed something." He said.

"Oh Kami!" They heard Chichi say from the living room. Gohan and Piccolo quickly entered the room. Chichi was staring at the TV. On the screen there was an aerial view of an island, with a town at the base of a cliff. Several building were gone and there were explosions happening all the time.

"For those just turning in." The reporter said. "We are coming live from Candy Island, nine miles southwest of South city. It appears to be under attack by an unknown attacker. We'll attempt to get closer to find out more." The screen moved closer to the town, showing the full deviation of the attack, many of the building were just piles of rubble.

Soon two figures came into view, a boy and a girl, both in their late teens. The boy had black hair, and girl blonde. He was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt, with a black short sleeve t-shirt over the top, blue trousers and a red neckchief. The girl was wearing a denim mini skirt and jacket over a black top with white sleeves. The boy looked up directly at the camera, said something to the girl who shrugged. He smirked and raised a hand, the next moment the screen was filled with the light of a ki blast, there was a brief scream and the screen when dead. They all stared at the screen for a moment.

"We had better get over there." Piccolo said. "I've got a feeling those two are trouble." Gohan nodded.

"Bulma said, Vegeta's already heading over there." Chichi said. Both Piccolo and Gohan headed for the door. "Wait, Gohan!" Chichi said. "You're not going anywhere!" Gohan turned to her.

"But mum. They might need me." He said.

"I'm not having you put your self in such danger." She said. Gohan and Piccolo stared at her, Gohan had been in far worse situations before.

"Mum, it's what dad would have done, I can't just sit here while my friends could need my help!" Gohan said and not waiting for a replay left the room. "It's alright mum!" He called as he Piccolo took to the air. "I'll be back by dinner!"

"You better come home safe, Son Gohan!" Chichi said, and sighed, he's to much like his father. Goten came in.

"Where Gohan?" He asked.

"Gohan's gone to fight some bad people." Chichi said to her youngest son. Goten grinned.

"Gohan's gonna get them good!" He said with the confidence that only the innocent possess in these matters.

**Well it looks like the androids have came! **

**Please review!**

**All comments welcome!**


	4. The End of the Z Fighters

We stand alone and yet together

Chapter 4: The End of the Z Fighters

**This is my interpretation on how the battle with the androids went.**

As Gohan and Piccolo got closer to the island, they caught sight of Krillin and Yamcha flying in same direction, they changed course to met up with them.

"Hi, Krillin, Yamcha!" Gohan said. They looked over at them and Krillin grinned.

"Hey Gohan!" Krillin said.

"Gohan." Yamcha said smiling.

"I take it you saw the news." Piccolo said. Yamcha looked at him with a hard face, he still didn't trust Piccolo very much.

"Yeah, it looks bad." Krillin said, as they continued flying.

"I think we should be careful of those two." Piccolo said.

"Why their just kids." Yamcha said.

"Gohan's a kid and we all now what he's capable of." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo's right." Gohan said. "We can't let ourselves get fooled by appearances." They continued their flight in silence, until they felt two more ki's heading towards them. Tien and Chiaotzu arrived and flew next to them.

"So you too?" Yamcha asked. Tien looked at him.

"We heard there was trouble, so we thought we'd check it out." He said.

"How come we never get to together, when it's not a fight?" Krillin asked. No one had an answer to that, and it was shortly after that, that they reached the island. It seemed like there wasn't a single building left that wasn't destroyed, damaged or on fire. They stopped and looked over the damage.

"You know, somethings not right here." Yamcha said.

"Yeah." Krillin said. "I don't feel anything out the ordinary down there. Do you think they've left?" There was an explosion and a building collapsed.

"I think they're still here." Piccolo said.

"But that came from no where!" Tien said. "I didn't feel anything." Vegeta appeared in front of them and looked at them.

"Are you going to come or are you going to just stay there?" He said and took off towards the source of the explosion. They looked at each other and followed him. They landed just behind Vegeta, who was watching the two teenagers, he seemed puzzled by something that was preventing him from attacking straight away.

The girl was sitting on the top of an upturned car, casually examining her nails, she looked very bored. The boy had an arm raised with a blast waiting to be fired at a building. He looked over at them, and smirked. He lowered his hand but kept the ball within it.

"Hey 18!" He said, and girl looked up. "It looks like we have company." 18 jumped down from where she was sitting and walked over.

"We should introduce ourselves, 17." She said.

"They have no ki." Vegeta said, it was only then that the others realised why they felt so nervous around these two. 17 smirked.

"He's figured it out already." He said.

"He's a smart one." 18 said. Vegeta growled.

"How can they not have ki's?" Gohan asked, looking at Piccolo for an answer he couldn't give.

"It's because we're androids." 17 said. "Dr Gero made us to conquer the world before he met his fate at my foot." They looked surprised at this.

"Why are you telling them that?" 18 asked. "We should just kill them." 17 smirked.

"Alright sis," He said. "A point for each we kill the highest number wins."

"But there's an even number." 18 pointed out. 17 raised his hand and let the blast within go, it hit Chiaotzu vaporising him, before he even had time to scream.

"Not anymore." 17 said.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien cried, and 18 pouted.

"Not fair." She said "You got a head start."

Tien launched himself at 17, powering up as he went, and hit him with full force in the face. 17 didn't even blink, Tien's fist was pressed up against his face, right between the eyes. 17 brushed Tien arm off like it was a fly, and smirked.

"What the!" Tien said as 17 pulled back his fist and no more then pushed Tien, which sent him flying back, straight into Krillin and Yamcha, knocking them all over. The others stared horrified by what they'd just seen.

"Oh look, human bowling pins." 17 said. Both he and 18 raised a hand and sent to blasts at the fallen warriors, there was a massive explosion. When it cleared there was no sign of any of them. Gohan stood staring at the place where his friends had once been. 18 looked at 17.

"Does that could as three for both of us?" She asked, and 17 shrugged.

"Gohan." Piccolo said. "Vegeta, we have to attack together, it's the best chance we have." Vegeta snorted.

"I fight alone, I don't need your help." He said.

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked, seeing that he was still staring at the same spot. Gohan felt the same as he did when he faced Nappa, he could feel the panic rising. "Gohan!" Piccolo snapped, and that snapped Gohan out of it enough to look at Piccolo. "Attack together." Gohan nodded.

"KAME"

"SPECAIL"

"HAME"

"BEAM"

"HAAA!"

"CANNON!"

The two beams hit 17 dead on, the dust obscured the view of the two androids. Vegeta folded his arms and waited, Piccolo watched the dust closely and Gohan grinned.

"That must had been enough!" He said. The dust started to started to clear, to reveal a completely unharmed 17.

"That's not possible!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"That was pathetic, don't you think 18?" 17 said.

"Yes, very weak." She said. "I think I should show them how it's done."

"Be my guest." 17 said and stepped aside. 18 raised a hand at Piccolo and Gohan, a blast appeared in her hand. She was about to fire when Vegeta jumped in front of Gohan and Piccolo.

"Get out of here!" He yelled to them. "Piccolo, dragonballs!" It was all he needed to say to make them understand. "GALIC GUN!" Vegeta yelled as 18's blast bore down on them. Gohan and Piccolo started to fly away. Soon Vegeta's beam started to get pushed back by 18's.

"We need to help him!" Gohan said and went to fly back, but Piccolo grabbed his arm.

"Vegeta's right, Gohan." He said. "We need to leave."

Below, Vegeta knew that he couldn't last much longer against the android. It wasn't right! He'd just found somewhere he felt safe to be, something he'd never had before and that woman, Bulma, she made it so. He never made his feeling clear to her, he could never do that. But ever since that night of passion that had resulted in his son, Trunks, he'd felt almost happy to be on this planet. there were worse places to be after all. Trunks, Vegeta thought, my son, everyone thinks I don't care, but I do. You're the only thing in my life that matters. I can't let this thing over come me, I can't let them hurt you! Something snapped.

Suddenly Gohan and Piccolo saw something they never expected, Vegeta's aura flared, his hair flashed gold, once, twice then stayed gold as his aura became gold as well.

"I can't believe it!" Piccolo said.

"Vegeta's a super saiyan!" Gohan said. Vegeta's beam started push back towards 18. Vegeta grinned, he'd done it! He was super saiyan! They was nothing that could stop him now he was going to crush these androids like bugs. He pushed everything he had into his attack and the beam got even closer to 18. Suddenly 17 appeared next to Vegeta, Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight of the ki blast in his hand. There was nothing that he could do to defend against another attack.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled and started to fly back down, Piccolo quickly chased him. 17 fired the blast at Vegeta, it wasn't very strong and did very little damage, but it distracted Vegeta just enough to cause 18's attack to bare down on him, with deadly speed and force. The last thing on Vegeta mind before the blast hit him was that he'd failed his son.

The shock wave from the blast, sent both Gohan and Piccolo flying backwards out of control. Gohan hit a building which collapsed on top of him, and Piccolo managed to steady himself.

"Gohan!" He yelled, looking everywhere, he felt Gohan's ki, from within a fallen building. At least he was alive. Piccolo sighed in relief, then he looked for Vegeta, there was nothing. Suddenly 17 and 18 appeared in front of Piccolo, he gulped. They had just taken out a super saiyan, what chance did he have against them. The only thing he could hope for, was that they wouldn't realise that Gohan was still alive.

"What's wrong, green man, you don't look to well." 17 said.

"He looks scared." 18 said bored. "Perhaps we should put him out of his misery."

"Your so charitable 18." 17 said. 18 shrugged. Piccolo powered up and attacked 18. She blocked all his attacks with a bored look on her face.

"Hey, sis, I thought you were going to kill him, not dance with him." 17 said, smirking. 18 looked very annoyed at this comment and sent a fist into Piccolo's gut, which passed right though to the other side. Piccolo coughed up blood and fell down to the ground.

"Ugh!" 18 said, looking her blood stained sleeve. "I'm going to need a new outfit now!"

"He's still alive you know." 17 said. She shot him an annoyed look.

"I'm getting to it." She said. "Honestly, 17, your so impatient!" She raised a hand at Piccolo and sent a blast down at him. Piccolo was still in the middle of regenerating the hole in his gut, so he wasn't able to defend himself as the blast hit him. 18 flew away.

"Come on, 17." She said. "There was to be a city nearby where I can get some new clothes." 17 shrugged.

"Whatever." He said, as they flew towards South City.

**So what do you think?**

**Did I get 17 and 18 right?**

**What do you think about Vegeta going super saiyan before he died**


	5. Gohan's Resolve

We stand alone and yet together

Chapter 5: Gohan's resolve

Gohan cautiously pushed the last piece of rubble of him and stood up. He looked round, to see if he could see those androids. He wasn't hurt, he'd experienced worse things than having a building collapse on him. It was eerily quiet and he could feel any ki's nearby, but then they didn't have ki's, so they could be right behind him and he'd never know. Gohan whiled round at that thought, heart racing, but there was nothing behind him. He sighed, it was no good getting jumpy! Gohan felt tears in his eyes, everyone was dead, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and even Vegeta!

But what about Piccolo! Gohan thought. He had to be alive, Gohan would be totally lost without his mentor and friend, and there was always hope while Piccolo was alive. They could wish them selves to New Namek and then wish everyone back. Then they could train to defeat those monsters. With Vegeta now a super saiyan it shouldn't be that hard surly?

Gohan took to the air, keeping low so he could clearly see the ground, and opened all his senses. Piccolo can't be very far away, he'll be looking for me, Gohan thought. But he couldn't feel him, maybe he was keeping his ki low to avoid those androids. Gohan spotted something on the ground and landed to check it out. As soon as he saw it he felt like he was going to be sick. The only thing that showed the blackened corpse to be Vegeta was the small amounts of melted amour, everything else was gone. Forgetting about flight, Gohan turned and ran away. Until the vision of Vegeta body finally made him stop, drop to his knees and be violently sick. A little time later, Gohan wiped his lips with the back of his hand and sat back. Vegeta was a self obsessed bastard, but he didn't deserve to die that way, no one deserves that. Gohan looked round and saw a green hand.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled happily, totally ignoring the lack of a ki. He ran over to where he'd seen Piccolo, and stopped dead at what he saw, his insides went cold. Their was no way Gohan could deny that Piccolo was dead now. Their was a massive hole in his chest. Gohan stared at the body of the only person, other than his father, that he truly looked up to.

He was alone, alone against monsters that were so strong they could take out a super saiyan without any trouble. What was going to do there was no way to bring them back! He barely noticed his ki beginning to rise. In his minds eye, Gohan saw the deaths of Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin. Then the body of Vegeta. His aura kicked up the dust around his feet then small stones began to rise. He looked down at Piccolo, and suddenly felt a sharp rise in his ki, which lasted less then a second, at the same time his hair had risen up and flashed gold. This happened a few more times, with Gohan only dimly aware of what was happening. Those androids would tear this world to pieces, and he didn't stand a chance against them. Then his mind turned to his mother and Goten. How could he defend them against this? He couldn't let anything happen to them or anyone else.

With a feral roar, Gohans aura kicked out and flickered gold. His hair turned gold, his eyes went green and his aura stayed gold. His ki levelled and he blinked, he looked down at his hands surrounded by the gold aura, and blinked again. He ran a hand though his hair which now stood straight up into the air, and a grin appeared on his face. He was a super saiyan, he looked up at the sky. I hope your watching dad, he thought. He could protect them now. Suddenly his grin became a frown, Vegeta had been super saiyan at the end, and it didn't help one bit. With one final look at Piccolo, Gohan launched into the sky, leaving a small crater where he'd been standing.

When Gohan pushed open the door of his house, he was greeted by a blur launching it's self at him. He caught Goten easily before he landed on top of him.

"Gohan!!" Goten yelled, their was a crash from the kitchen. "What have you done to your hair?" Goten asked. Gohan smiled a put Goten back on the floor just as Chichi appeared from the kitchen.

"Gohan, where ha..." She stopped in shock as she saw her son standing in the doorway as a super saiyan. "What happened!?" She screeched. Something snapped in Gohan, he dropped to his knees.

"There all dead!" He said, then dropped out of super saiyan and passed out.

* * *

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and found that he was in his bed. Gohan sighed. Oh, kami, please let that be a dream, he thought. Then he felt the potential of his ki and knew that it had been. He rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs. It was then that he noticed both Bulma's and Trunks's ki downstairs. He made it to the living room, and stared at the scene in front of him. Bulma was in floods of tears and Chichi was trying to comfort her. Goten was in the conner sitting with Trunks.

"Gohan!" He said jumping to his feet and rushing over to Gohan. But in an impressive show of speed, Bulma got to him first. She clutched at his shoulders, her eyes wild.

"Please, say it isn't true!" She pleaded, Gohan was stunned, he didn't realise that Bulma had loved him so much. "Please, say Vegeta's not dead!" Gohan blinked in surprise. Bulma had loved Vegeta? I thought she hated the guy, Gohan thought. He looked away.

"I'm sorry, Bulma." He said. Bulma howled, and Chichi led her away to the sofa. When she calmed down, she looked at him again, looking more like her normal self.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. Gohan related to them what happened. Bulma stared into the distance for awhile.

"So." She said distantly. "He did, he went super saiyan." With fresh tears in her eyes. Gohan blinked, it was odd what people focused on in grief. Gohan reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and Gohan's face hardened.

"I will make them pay." He said, his voice as hard as his face. "I will destroy them both." He promised to the world at large.

* * *

**Right from now on there will be a lot of OOCness. **

**The most extreme will be Goten. Who will not be innocent, like he is in the show. **

**Also Gohan will be a bit harder than is shown in the film.**

**Please review!**


	6. Family Matters

We stand alone and yet together

Chapter 6: Family Matters

**Thanks Darksupersaiyan, for your review it was very helpful. :)**

**Years since androids arrived: 3**

* * *

In the years since the androids had so cruelly ripped away the only peace that Gohan had, had since he was five. Gohan had given up doing anything other than train. If he wasn't eating or sleeping he was training, if he wasn't training he was meditating. He lost part of that carefree nature that had survived the battles with Nappa, Vegeta and Namek. The only exception to this was when he was with Goten, at those times he was just like the old Gohan, playing with him, but the old game of 'bad man' was never played again. It had taken a long time for Chichi to accept that she couldn't keep Gohan from this path. After all when he could move faster than she can see, it was very hard to hit him with a frying pan. Now she had given up all attempts to force him away from training, and she contented herself with making sure he was home for dinner and such.

Right now Gohan was meditating near the waterfall that his old mentor, Piccolo used to favour. He was wearing a gi of the same style and colour of his fathers, but instead of King Kais symbol on the back it had Piccolo's and he had on a purple belt, which clashed horribly with the orange. But he didn't care about that, it was to honour the memory of two of the most influential people of his life. The third was rapidly approaching from the south. Gohan gave an internal smile as his brother arrived at the waterfall, but kept his eyes closed and his face blank as if he hadn't noticed Gotens presence.

"Gohan!" Goten chirped. Gohan kept the smile from reaching his lips and waited. Goten got closer, as soon as he felt Goten was directly in front of him, Gohan opened his eyes.

"Boo!" He said, and chuckled as Goten fell back a few feet. The six year old stood on the air, folded his arm and pouted.

"That's not funny!" He said. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, squirt." He said. Goten grinned, and rushed in to hug Gohan.

"That's alright!" He said, looking up at Gohan, who smiled. Goten moved back after awhile. "Mum said if you didn't came home now, I could eat your dinner for you!" He looked hopeful, like he wanted Gohan not to come home. Gohan laughed at the look.

"Okay, I'm coming." He said. Goten looked alittle disappointed, then flew off in the direction of home, Gohan sighed and shook his head. He couldn't remember being that cheerful when he was Goten's age. But then again he was fighting on Namek, at that age. He took off after Goten, quickly catching him up. Goten looked deep in thought, a rarity for him.

"What is it, squirt?" Gohan asked. Goten looked at him.

"Who's Freiza?" He asked. Gohan stopped suddenly out of shock. Where had Goten heard about him? Goten turned back and looked at Gohan in confusion at his reaction.

"Gohan?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Gohan whispered. Goten frowned and looked worried that he'd said the wrong thing, but it past quickly.

"You." Goten said. Gohan shot him a questioning look, he was sure he'd never mentioned him before. "You shouted his name last night, I think you were having a bad dream." Gohan sighed, he did have a nightmare, last night, about Freiza killing his father over and over in front of him, while he couldn't do a thing.

"So, who is it?" Goten pressed. Gohan shook the nightmare from his head and focused on Goten.

"He was a bad guy, but dad killed him a long time ago." He said. Goten seemed to think this over.

"A bad guy, like the androids?" He asked. Gohan jerked like he'd been hit, at the mention on the androids,

"Yeah, but not as strong." He said after a long pause. He continued flying for home. Goten flew next to him.

"Why didn't you just go super saiyan and beat him down!?" Goten said and he did a series of punches in the air. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at his brothers enthusiasm.

"None of us could do that, then." Gohan said, and Goten looked disappointed. "But dad went super saiyan, for the first time, during the fight." Goten brightened at this.

"Cool!" Goten said and grinned. There was silence for a long time as they flew, it was slow progress as Goten couldn't fly very fast yet.

"Gohan."

"Hmm?"

"What was dad like?" Gohan looked over at him. "It's just that when ever I ask mum she just starts crying." Gohan looked away for a moment trying to collect his thoughts.

"Dad, was a pretty simple guy." Gohan said, then caught the look on Goten face. "Not that way! I mean that he was uncomplicated, what you saw was what you got. Dad loved everything equally." Gohan laughed. "Guess that was one of the reasons Vegeta hated him so much. There were times when he was very dense, particular with the normal parts of life. But he was a master when fighting, there wasn't anyone better. He was a natural leader, he made you think anything was possible just because he was there." Gohan finished, Goten had been quiet though all of this, then he grinned.

"Sounds like a cool guy!" He said. Gohan smiled and nodded. Although he doubted 'cool' was a word that had ever been used to describe his father before. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

As soon as they landed outside the house, Goten ran inside. Gohan followed at a slower pace. He saw his mother in the kitchen, arms folded.

"And what took you so long getting home?" She asked.

"Sorry mum, had to slow down for Goten." He said, and noticed said demi-saiyan creeping up on Chichi back fixated on the food on the counter. Suddenly a spoon hit his outstretched hand, even though Chichi hadn't turned.

"Not yet Goten!" She said. Goten held his hand and sulked away. "As for you, young man, dinner can wait till you change out of those filthy clothes!" Gohan looked down at his gi, it seemed fine to him, but is something he wasn't going to get out of. So he sighed and went up stairs.

Ten minutes later he was down stairs showered and in a clean gi. He and Goten imminently attacked the mountain of food Chichi had prepared. After the initial feeding frenzy faded. Gohan noticed that his mother wasn't eating. She was staring into space.

"What wrong, mum?" He asked, Chichi looked down at her eldest son, and tried to smile.

"It's nothing, dear." She said, but her tone said otherwise. Her eyes flickered to the calendar on the kitchen wall. Gohan looked, and realised what day it was tomorrow, October 26th. Tomorrow was the sixth anniversary of his fathers death. Gohan looked down, suddenly losing his appetite. Goten stopped eating, sensing the change of mood in the room. He looked at them confused.

"What is it?" He asked, but neither of them responded.

"Are we going this year?" Gohan asked his mother, she looked at him sadly. "It's about time Goten saw it." Chichi suddenly snapped out of it.

"Yes, of cause we're going!" She declared. "Goten how would you like to see your fathers resting place?" Goten clearly didn't fully understand, as he grinned.

"I get to see dad?" He asked, Gohan sighed.

"Sort of squirt."

"Yay!" Goten ran off excited.

* * *

Later that night Gohan lay in bed thinking about all that had happened in his life. One of his earliest memories was of his uncle hitting his father. Not the greatest first memory, most peoples would be happy memories of their parents or maybe their first day at school. But not him, he had been learning 2nd year stuff when he was four! That was he's life in a nut shell, study, train, fight, pain and grief! With precious little in between. He sighed, he'd thought that once Freiza was gone, things would be normal, but then his father died. A tear escaped his eye and he roughly wiped it away. Even with his father dead, things got better when Goten arrived. Life got better and he could almost forget about the pain. But he just wasn't destined to have a good life it seems, as the androids came and took away everything else. Leaving only his mother, Goten and Bulma to remind him of the good times, or rather that he'd lost them again. He felt more tears, but didn't bother wiping them away this time.

He'd promised that he was destroy the androids, but how was he going to do that. He had been training hard for the last three years, but his power hadn't even reached what had been Vegeta's normal state, even at super saiyan. Vegeta. Wait a minute! He thought, that's it! Gohan had been training in the way he was taught by Piccolo, but that type of training only worked at it's best with someone to spar with, and he didn't have anyone, But Vegeta trained on his own, that's what Gohan needed. The Gravity Room! He smiled as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was the next morning and Chichi and Gohan were outside waiting for the youngest of the Son family to get outside. Gohan shifted uncomfortably, he hated that he'd been forced to wear a suit, but Chichi had threatened to not feed him for a week if he didn't, so here he was.

"SON GOTEN GET OUT HERE NOW!" Chichi yelled making Gohan flinch as he was less then two feet away at the time. Goten appeared at the doorway, tugging at the neck of the shirt that he wore, the suit was identical to Gohan's. And judging by his expression he liked it as much as Gohan did.

"Why do I have wear this!" He grumbled.

"Because Goku could be watching us from the Other World, We have to look our best!" Chichi said, and fused over her bun, just in case it had fallen apart in the minute that she'd left it unattended. Gohan pattered his pocket to make sure that the important object was still there, he'd found it some time ago, hidden in one of his fathers many hiding places in the woods. Even though it was now just a stone ball, Gohan had known what it had once been.

"We have a long way to go, so we better get going." Chichi said striding off down the path.

"Mum!" Gohan said, running up to her. "Maybe we should fly it will be faster."

"Yeah, Mum!" Goten said running up as well. "You could use the Nimbus!"

"No." Chichi said sternly. "The wind would ruin my hair. I have to look good for my Goku." Gohan looked at her, slightly amused.

"Mum." He said gently. "This is dad we're talking about, he wouldn't care if you went dressed as a clown, as long as it was you."

"Maybe so." Chichi conceded. "But it's a wife's duty to look her best for her husband."

"What if I use my energy to keep the wind off?" Gohan asked. Chichi thought about this.

"Alright." She said.

"NIMBUS!" Goten yelled and alittle of time the yellow cloud was there. Gohan helped Chichi onto it and they took off, Gohan taking the lead.

It took almost an hour and a half, to reach the small clearing, which featured a ruin of a small house. There had been much discussion on where to bury Goku. It was decided to take him back to were he'd came from, and as planet Vegeta was gone, the house where he'd grow up with his Grandpa, was the closest they could get. They landed and Gohan helped Chichi off the Nimbus which disappeared back up to the sky. They approached the small graves. Chichi gasped at the plants that were crowding the headstones. She imminently started to pull at the plants, Gohan joined her and in less then a minute the graves were clear, and the inscription was revealed.

Son Goku

Born: 737 A.D

Died: 764 A.D

Loving husband and father.

Hero.

"So dad's under here?" Goten asked, pointing to the earth. Gohan nodded.

"That's right." Goten got down on his knees, and put his ear to the ground.

"I can't hear anything!" He said. "Hey dad, you down there?" He called out. Gohan chuckled at his brothers very innocent actions. He sometimes reminded him of his father so much in that way.

"Maybe he's asleep." Gohan suggested. Goten looked at him, then grinned.

"I can wake him up!" He said.

"Ah, no!" Gohan said. Grabbing Goten's arm before he was able to deliver the punch to the ground. "Let's just let him sleep, huh, squirt." Goten looked at him.

"Okay." He said, Gohan let go and Goten looked back a the grave sadly. Chichi hadn't seemed to notice any of this, she was just staring at the gravestone. Gohan sighed and brought the stone out of his pocket.

"I hope your watching this dad." He said as he placed the former Dragonball at the base of the gravestone. "I don't know if that's the four star one or not, dad, but either way you should have it." Gohan straightened, and stared off towards the crumbling house.

"What was that, Gohan?" Goten said, looking at the stone.

"That was a Dragonball, it was very important to dad." Gohan said. Goten accepted that without any questions, till moments later.

"Er, Gohan, why is your name on that one?" Gohan looked at what Goten was pointing at, it was the other gravestone. Gohan chuckled softly.

"That's dad's grandpa's grave. I was named after him." Gohan said. Goten stared at him then at the gravestone, as if working something out.

"Great-grandpa?" He questioned. Gohan was surprised that Goten had worked that out.

"Yeah, great-grandpa." Gohan said.

"And their both sleeping?" Goten asked innocently.

"Sort of, yeah." Gohan said. Goten brightened.

"Okay." He said and ran off towards the old house. Gohan looked back down at the grave of his father.

"I wish you were still here, dad, I need you!" He whispered. A light breeze stirred the clearing, and the trees rustled.

"Gohan." Gohan turned towards the voice, that had sounded so much like his fathers, but there was no one there. Suddenly he was filled by the feeling that everything was going to be alright, that he wasn't alone, will never be alone.

* * *

**Well that was more emotional than I originally intended, but I think Gohan needed some closer on his fathers death. **

**Please review. **


	7. Lookout for the Lookout

We stand alone and yet together

Chapter 7: Lookout for the Lookout

Gohan tilted his head up at the sky, closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling.

"What do I do now?" He wondered out loud quietly.

"Trust yourself." His fathers voice sounded in his head.

"You know, kid." Piccolos voice came. Gohans eyes snapped open.

"Dad! Piccolo!" He said louder then he intended. He listened while he continued to stare at the sky, hoping to hear more from them. But nothing came, he sighed, not sure if he really heard them or he just wanted to. Someone touched his shoulder, he jumped and turned to see his mother. He relaxed, even as he realised that he'd been tense.

"Gohan, dear, are you alright?" She asked him full of concern. Gohan grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, mum," He said. "I just thought I heard dad and Piccolo for a moment there, but I don't..." He stopped as he realised that it didn't matter whether it really was them or not. It was time to stop doubting himself and to start taking control of his life. His face set into a determined expression. Chichi looked worried, she recognised that look, from Goku.

"Mum, I'm going to see Bulma. Will you be okay getting home?" He said, Chichi nodded, knowing better then to argue. While she'd had success with getting Goku to do what she wanted. Gohan was another matter, he had no problem with phasing out on her, when she got angry with him. Gohan lifted into the air.

"Just be back for dinner!" She said sternly to him. Gohan just rolled his eyes, at what he thought was an incredibly stupid thing to say to a saiyan.

"I will mum." He said and shot off towards West City.

* * *

As Gohan approached West City, he instantly knew something was wrong. The atmosphere was thick with dust and ash. As he got closer he almost choked and had to slow down. He put a hand over his mouth and tried not to be sick as his eyes watered. Damn these saiyan senses, he thought, as he gained altitude trying to escape the smell that was making it impossible to breath. He broke though the cloud layer and took a deep breath of clean air. He was shaking and he closed his eyes against the memories that flooded him. The last time he'd smelt something like that it had been when he'd found Vegeta's body, but that had been nothing compared this.

There was only one way the smell could be that bad. Hundreds if not thousands of people must have been killed the same way Vegeta had. Not vaporised but burnt to death. He growled and opened his eyes as he went super saiyan. The androids! He clenched his fists and dived though the clouds. The smell instantly assaulted his nose again but it just fuelled his anger. He was going to make them pay and if they'd hurt Bulma or Trunks he was going to rip them apart.

He caught his first sight of West City. He stopped about five hundred feet off the ground and gasped, there was barely any buildings that hadn't been damaged and there were small fires though out the city. He clenched his fists, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to get his anger under control. If Piccolo could see him this out of control of his emotions before a battle, he would be very disappointed in him. He opened his eyes again and looked down at the ruined city, stretching his senses to locate the androids. They didn't have ki's, so hi had to rely on sight and sound. After straining his eyes and ears for sometime, he realised that he'd been there for ten minutes as a super saiyan, if they were still here they would found him by now. Gohan let out a growl of annoyance, they must have already left.

Then he remembered why he was there in the first place, Bulma. He took off towards Capsule Corp. The first thing he noticed when he got there was that half the dome had been obliterated. The next was that Vegeta's old gravity room had been in the part that was destroyed. So much for that training plan, Gohan thought. Then he realised that there should have been four ki's in the building, but he could only fell three and one was fading. Near panic, Gohan landed quickly and ran into the ruined building, and pulled some rubble off the entrance to the underground lab which was were the ki's were coming from. As he pulled open the door, he was calm enough to know that the two healthy ki's belonged to Bulma and Trunks, but other was too low for him to tell if it were Dr Briefs or Mrs Briefs. Either way it wasn't good. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, the was a bang and small sting on his chest, he looked down to see a bullet on the floor in front of him. He looked up, and smirked slightly.

"You should be careful, Bulma, you might hurt someone." He said. There was a noise and a muffled curse from the other side of the lab, from what appeared to be a barricade. Bulma suddenly appeared from behind it and half walked half ran over to him.

"Gohan!" She yelled. She had some scratches and was limping on her left foot, but other then that she seemed fine. "I'm so glad that's you, I thought it might be the androids." Gohan scowled at that.

"Thanks for the compliment." He grumbled. Bulma put her hands over her mouth.

"You know I don't mean it like that!" She said alarmed. Just then another face appeared round the side of the barricade. It belonged to a four year old with lavender hair and piecing blue eyes, which seemed to look straight though Gohan.

"Hi Trunks." Gohan said. Trunks regarded him for a moment longer then disappeared back behind the barricade. "Wow, he takes after Vegeta a lot, huh?" Gohan said.

"Yes, it must be genetic or something." Bulma said. Gohan turned serious.

"Bulma, what happened?" He asked. Bulma sagged slightly.

"The androids attacked about two hours ago." She said. "I got Trunks down here, then when to get mum and dad. Mum was fussing over the animals." Bulma gave a forced laugh. "You know how she gets with them. Well dad was caught in the blast when it hit and mum was badly hurt." Her voice cracked slightly. "I got her down here, but I... think she's...dying." She started to cry. Gohan stood still, not sure what to do. He wasn't used to comforting someone, he was usually the one being comforted. Then an idea came to him.

"Bulma, I'll just get a senzu bean from Korin." He said. Bulma looked up, hope in her eyes, then she looked back at the barricade.

"You better hurry, I don't think we have much time." She whispered. Gohan nodded, he could feel Mrs Briefs ki weakening slowly.

"I'll be as fast as I can." He assured her, she smiled.

"I know." She said. Gohan smiled then phased out, once outside, he shot into the sky and flew as fast as he could towards Korins Tower.

* * *

When he landed so fast that he cracked a tile under his feet. Korin and Yajirobe looked up.

"Hi, Gohan." Yajirobe greeted him. But Gohan looked at the old cat.

"Have you got any senzu beans, Korin?" He asked. Both of them looked shocked at Gohans bluntness.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude, ya know!" Yajirobe said. Gohan looked sheepish, when he realised that he had been sort rude. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, but it's an emergency." He said. Yajirobe looked as if he were going to say something else, but Korin stopped him.

"It's alright, Gohan." He said. "These times are getting to us all." He handed Gohan a small bag of senzu beans. "And you know you remind me a lot of Goku when you do that." Korin said. Gohan grinned.

"Wow, thanks!" He said, then the grin slipped off his face and he looked at the ceiling. He had just felt Mr Popos ki just disappear. Somethings wrong, he looked back at Korin, and judging by his expression, he thought so too. Yajirobe looked back and forth between them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think Mr Popo was just killed." Gohan said.

"Er, what?" Yajirobe asked. Gohan headed for the side of the tower.

"I better check this out." He said and flew out of the tower and looked up. He saw the base of the Lookout, he frowned. Hang on, I shouldn't be able to see the Lookout from here. He thought, then his eyes widened in horror as the Lookout seemed to be getting bigger, it was falling! Oh crap! Gohan thought, and floated back down to the tower.

"You two better leave, the Lookout's falling!" Gohan said. Korin was so shocked that his eyes seemed to open alittle.

"But that's not possible!" He said.

"I don't know about that." Gohan said. "But it is, so you better move it." Yajirobe didn't need to be told twice, he'd already uncapsuled his flying car.

"Are ya coming?" He asked the cat, who looked once more at Gohan the got in the car, and they sped off.

Gohan flew off the tower again and looked up. The Lookout was much closer and was picking up speed, it was less then hundred feet from him now. If that thing hit the ground it will cause a lot of damage. Gohan thought. He flew up and stood on the top of the tower, and took a deep breath. He powered up slightly, and cupped his hands.

"KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAAA!!" The energy beam left his hands and hit the base of the Lookout, for a moment nothing seemed to happen, it was still falling, then slowly it stopped. Less then ten feet from where Gohan stood, he gritted his teeth. He need to destroy it, with no Guardian and no Popo, it was just a dangerous object that needed to be dealt with. Gohan pushed more energy into his beam.

"AAHHHH!" He yelled, and leased as much energy as he dared. He saw small cracks appear in the Lookout base, which turned into lager cracks, then suddenly there was a large explosion, and Lookout was gone. Harmless debris fell around Gohan, who sagged in relief, cutting off his beam and dropping out of super saiyan.

"Well, that was quite a show." Said a very familiar male voice, it sent shivers down Gohan's spine. He knew who it was even before he turned, as he couldn't feel anyone there.

* * *

**I'm not sure if the Lookout can fall out of the sky, but it made a good show! :)**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**The more reviews the faster the update, that's how it works with me. :)**

**Also I'm very fond of cliffhangers, so get used to them.**


	8. Abandonment Notice

**Abandonment and adoption notice**

**Sorry to say that this story has now been abandoned. **

**I have lost all interest in DBZ therefore will not be returning to it.**

**This goes for all of my DBZ and DBZ crossovers stories. **

**However they are all up for adoption. Just let me know that your's going to take them over, you can take them wherever you like afterwards. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**SSG**


End file.
